


The Talk

by lucy_in_the_sky



Series: The More The Merrier [6]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, But pretty mild angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kleinsen, M/M, Polyamory, Sorry it's so late, The Talk, Treebros, and whatever Connor and Jared's ship name is, its four am here I'm sorry I can't english rn, lots of feelings, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_in_the_sky/pseuds/lucy_in_the_sky
Summary: They talk. Angst ensues....but so do kisses so it's all good.(Don't read unless you've read my last fic, Happier).





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who commented on my last fic, I'm so so so sorry it took so long to produce a sequel but I hope it's worth it!

A blaring noise jolted Evan from his restless sleep. He reached across the dark of his bedroom to shut off his alarm, silencing the stream of god forsaken beeps. 

He sat up in bed and sleepily rubbed his eyes, trying to prepare himself for yet another day of school. 

It had been three weeks since his freak out at Thanksgiving. Three tense weeks that always left Evan wondering weather he had ruined what they had forever. 

There were definitely days where Evan had thought that leaving would have been the right decision, but either one of his boyfriends could always tell when he felt like that. His thoughts were swiftly silenced with tight hugs and sweet kisses and declaration of love, a bit much of you ask him. 

Connor and Jared seemed to be on guard 24/7, constantly searching for any hesitation in Evan's eyes as he told them he loved hem or any signs of second thoughts about staying coursing through his brain. 

Evan felt babied. He knew that most of their worrying was justified, but he still felt like a child under heavy watch by overprotective parents. Jared and Connor were his boyfriends, not his parents. 

Evan felt himself grow more distant these past three weeks. He was still getting over the evil thoughts that told him he wasn't good enough for his boyfriends and adding the constant pressure from his significant others to be ok all of the time just added insult to injury. He didn't know why it bothered him so much but he didn't like how it separated the two of them from him even more than his blowout three weeks prior. 

Evan threw the blankets off his tiny frame and swung his legs over the side of his bed, setting his feet on the cold wood. He stood up with a stretch, arms raising far above his dirty blonde locks and his body began waking up. 

He get dressed and brushed his teeth, heading downstairs to say hello to his mom before Jared arrived at his house to take him to school. 

He was outside in less than ten minutes, walking down his front steps to hop into Jared's Ford, giving his boyfriend a peck on the check as he buckled his seatbelt. 

"Good morning, baby. How you feeling?" 

Evan fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

"I'm great," he coughed out. 

Jared smiled and him and rested his hand in Evan's thigh for the whole ten minute drive to school. 

Evan tried to not be too obvious as he rushed out of the car and into his first period class, trying to be free from Jared's puppy dog eyes asap. 

He loved Connor and Jared, he really did, but what he needed right now wasn't this. He needed...well, he wasn't really sure, but they're constant fretting over his every move was just rubbing him the wrong way. The problem was, he couldn't really articulate his feelings into words. So the same thing happened basically every day. 

Evan mustered through a whole day of Connor's never ending questions about his mental health and Jared's pressing stares until he finally got home after class. He felt like he could breathe for the first time since leaving the house. 

He trudged back upstairs and took out his homework, ignoring three texts before he finally turned his phone off. 

Whenever Evan was uncomfortable, he studied. So that's what he did now. He didn't stop to eat something or text his boyfriends back or even check the time, he just shoved his head in textbook after textbook, taking careful and detailed notes. He guessed is was kind of a productive way of running from his problems. 

Heidi wouldn't be home until late, god knows the exact time, so Evan stayed holed up in his room until he heard a light tap on the bedroom door. 

Heidi poked her head in and Evan looked up from his APES textbook for the first time in probably two hours. 

"Hey, baby, I just got home," 

Evan blinked slowly. 

Heidi chucked and walked over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Studying hard, huh?" 

Evan forced a small smile and nodded pointing to his notebook filled with notes he'd scrawled that evening. 

"Ok, well I'll leave you to it then," 

She rubbed his shoulder a little before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. 

Evan rubbed his eyes and closed his textbook, pulling out a different workbook. He started to jot down answers to a homework assignment that hadn't even been assigned yet. He just couldn't be alone with his mind right now. 

Maybe four hours had passed, maybe twenty minutes, but Evan felt his eyes dropping and focus fading in and out. He passed out on his English binder, notes about Hamlet pressed under his cheek. 

Heidi came into his room that next morning, planning to tell him he was about to be late, but words dying in her lips when she saw her son. 

Evan was in the same position, pencil in hand and head resting on a plethora of English homework. 

Heidi closed the door behind her and let him sleep, knowing he needed the extra hours of slumber. 

Several hours passed. 

Evan blinked his eyes slowly, getting used to the stream of sunshine escaping past his curtains and shining right in his face. He sat up, noticing his surroundings and immediately panicking. He picked up a post-it note that he was pretty sure wasn't there the previous night. 

 

'You seemed pretty out of it so I let you sleep. I'm home before dinner   
XOXO,  
Mom'

 

Evan pocketed the note and stood up slowly. He stumbled downstairs and opened the fridge, looking around at the meager selection of Trader Joe's foods before closing the door and heading to the family room. 

He turned on the TV and tried to rid himself of an unsettling feeling in his gut. 

Evan fell in and out of sleep for the entire day, switching through channels aimlessly during the times he was awake. His mind recovered from the previous day's anxious studies as he focused on nothing but sleep and brain-melting television shows. 

Unknown to Evan, a multitude of texts poured into his phone that was still shut off and upstairs, most likely hidden underneath piles of homework. 

While Evan relaxed on the couch for hours on end, his boyfriends anxiously dragged themselves to class after class, worrying about the state of their boyfriend. 

 

-

 

A knock woke Evan up. 

No one knocked on their door at this time except for Amazon guys coming to bring packages they'd ordered. But neither Heidi nor Evan had bought something online recently. 

Evan stood and walked cautiously towards his front door. He peeked through the peep hole and was flooded with a sense of déjà vu. 

Conor and Jared were standing with their hands in jacket pockets, worried looks plastered on their faces. 

He opened the door and was immediately wrapped up in someone's arms. 

An onslaught of questions ensued- "where were you?", "are you okay?", "are you hurt?", "did something happen?", "are you feeling alright?", "are you sick?", "did we say something?", "what happened?". 

Evan pulled out of the hug (it was Jared who'd embraced him) and he looked at his boyfriends, realizing for the first time how much he'd hurt them-today as well as these past few weeks. 

"Heidi told me you were sick so I drove to school by myself," Jared spoke in a timid voice. "I was worried something had happened...something like last time," 

He looked away and Connor wrapped a comforting hand around his shoulders. 

Evan couldn't form words. 

No one was saying anything. 

He'd hurt them again and he couldn't even find his voice to tell them how sorry he was. 

"I," He cleared his throat, "I am, I'm sorry," 

"Hey, no, no, don't be sorry just, like, tell us what happened? Are you really just sick?" Connor stepped closer. 

Evan rested his head on Connor's chest, closing his eyes and listening to the steady beat of his heart. 

He took a steadying breath. 

"I'm sorry because, because, I never really explained myself, uhm, about that night? I don't know, I just wasn't in a good, uh, good place...in my mind, you know, and, uhm, I have been working on that stuff with Dr Sherman so I, I guess I just, I dunno, thought I would be better, like, more competent as a boyfriend by now, or, whatever," 

He picked nervously at Connor's shirt. 

Jared had moved to slowly rub circles into his back. 

Neither boy said anything, they just patiently waited for Evan to talk out his feelings. 

They were too good to him. 

"And, uh, after, after I realized I was being stupid, I felt," he took a deep breath and felt Connor's hands wrap tightly around his middle, "I felt a little...babied? Like you two were babying me a little and I kinda had no room to breathe and it didn't feel like you were my boyfriends, it felt like I was your kid and that wasn't helping but I didn't know how to tell you and make it not seem like I didn't love and appreciate you but I just wanted to not be treated like a ticking bomb all the time," he spat out in one breath. 

To Evan, it felt like he could cut the tension in the room with a knife. 

No one was talking. 

He lifted his head. 

Tears were glistening in Connor's eyes but he looked almost relieved. 

Evan spun around in Connor's hold to see Jared in a similar state. 

"Guys?" He asked in a quiet voice. 

Connor leaned down to Evan's ear and softly whispered, "I love you so much, and nothing, nothing, nothing you could do or say could stop me from loving you," 

Evan felt tears well in his eyes. 

Jared kissed his mouth then repeated what Connor had just spoken, uttering his love with such truth that Evan felt even the deepest part of him believe every word. 

Connor led them to the sofa Evan had just been lounging on for the last several hours. 

They talked. 

Evan started the dialogue, a feat that surprised all three. 

He shared his feeling from that fateful day three weeks in the past, but also from these last several weeks, vocalizing his discomfort that he still couldn't quite pinpoint the origin of. 

Jared and Connor listened and imputed when asked to and they had never had such a deep and validating discussion and that kind of scared them, but also strengthened their bond and their trust that what they had was good and okay. 

It was a Thursday so Jared's moms would be expecting him home for family dinner and Connor didn't want to give his dad yet another reason to be disappointed in him, so both of Evan's boyfriends left after a couple hours of cuddling and kissing away stray tears.

Evan watched them pile into their separate cars and thought about how the universe must actually not hate him that much because it had allowed the three of them to be in this same world, existing at the same time. 

How lucky was that?


End file.
